


雅典学派番外·恶搞

by suixinsuiyuan



Series: 雅典学派 [11]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suixinsuiyuan/pseuds/suixinsuiyuan





	1. 美其司家的相簿

阿布罗狄小的时候喜欢爬树，米洛岛的树他爬了一棵又一棵，有一天他爬到家门口很高一棵树上，发现自己下不去。  
“阿布罗狄宝宝？你怎么还不下来？”蒂娜妈妈在树下喊他。  
阿布罗狄不好意思说自己爬不下去，说自己在看风景。  
蒂娜忍住笑将这事告诉老公，克里斯招呼米罗将餐桌搬到树下。一家人吃饭。  
“阿布罗狄宝宝？你不下来吃饭吗？”蒂娜慈祥地问。  
阿布罗狄只好说他还不饿，于是下面三个人开始烤肉。香味阵阵飘到树上。  
米罗蹦蹦跳跳进了房间搜罗所有的相机，支在那棵树四周的几乎所有方位上，快门咔嚓咔嚓不停地闪，米罗说：“这可要留个纪念啊。”  
蒂娜妈妈又抬头问阿布罗狄：“阿布罗狄宝宝，你饿不饿？”  
阿布罗狄说不饿，克里斯将鲜美的贝肉支在生起的火堆边：“阿布罗狄，下来吃点吧，你在上面不冷吗？”照相机还在自动拍摄，阿布罗狄尽量做出在看风景的样子，克里斯点头：“阿布罗狄有很好的镜头感。”  
三个人边吃边打扑克，蒂娜抬头：“阿布罗狄宝宝要不要下来玩啊？”  
阿布罗狄还是摇头，米罗说这样的人还客气什么，于是拿起葡萄向树上砸去，蒂娜惊呼：“不许打脸！”一边拿起柠檬片砸向树上。克里斯说你们怎么以多欺少，说着拿起橄榄打向阿布罗狄：“阿布罗狄宝宝，多吃点！”  
阿布罗狄终于熬不住了，蒂娜适时收手：“阿布罗狄宝宝，要不要下来？”  
阿布罗狄乖乖点头。  
克里斯问：“阿布罗狄，饿不饿？”  
阿布罗狄诚实回答：“饿。”  
蒂娜仰头问：“那现在明白和父母说话应该用什么态度了？”  
阿布罗狄点头：“用诚实的态度，我下不去，我饿。”  
蒂娜满意地对克里斯说：“放过宝宝吧老公。”  
克里斯说：“小孩子必须彻底教育，不然会留下心理阴影。”  
“哦老公你说的太对了。”蒂娜再次仰起头：“阿布罗狄宝宝我问你，以后你敢不敢在学校面无表情对人不理不睬了？”  
“不敢了！”阿布罗狄已经在树上呆了几个小时，现在只想下树。  
“那还敢不敢对老师讲的课爱理不理了？”  
“不敢了！”  
“敢不敢对家人说谎了？”  
“不敢了！”  
“敢不敢在家人面前死要面子了？”  
“不敢了！”  
“那你还敢不敢说你想剪头发了？”  
“不敢了！”  
“再也不敢了吗？”  
“再也不敢了！”  
蒂娜满意地微笑，问老公：“还有什么吗？”克里斯摇头：“暂时想不到，以后再想。”  
于是克里斯终于上树抱下可怜的晾在树上的宝宝，米罗认为阿布罗狄很丢脸，于是第二天一直跟在屁股后念叨：“真丢人真丢人真丢人真丢人真丢人。”阿布罗狄火了：“有本事你去爬那棵最高的树！”米罗说哼那还难得倒我。  
米罗回家就爬上米洛岛最高的树上，突然他发现这棵树太高了，他下不去……  
“宝宝们最近很虚心，很愿意接受教育。”蒂娜很感动，和克里斯搬来桌子，弄了一桌好酒好菜，米罗大叫：“我下不去了！我饿！快把我弄下去！”蒂娜抬头说：“急什么，我们还没吃完呢！”又对阿布罗狄说：“阿布罗狄宝宝，你为什么不给米罗宝宝拍照呢？”阿布罗狄说我不拍了，克里斯说看来你是想到树上陪米罗啊，阿布罗狄乖乖找来所有相机对米罗狂拍，米罗看下面三个人吃得津津有味，扯开嗓子大叫：“虐待啦！杀人啦！米洛岛上演家庭暴力事件啦！”  
蒂娜叫的更起劲：“快来看啊快来看啊，米罗宝宝下不来树快要尿裤子啦！”米罗折断手边的树枝狠狠扔下去，克里斯说天啊这种大逆不道的儿子竟敢谋杀父母兄弟，拿起一把刀将烤鸡切成小块连盘子扔向米罗，沾了调味酱的鸡肉在米罗头上开了花，蒂娜大叫：“头发！宝宝快躲开，要保护头发！”  
混战场面十分激烈，米罗脱下球鞋砸向饭桌，蒂娜和克里斯拿了一整篮水果打树上的米罗，阿布罗狄没有参与，只把水果在调味酱里蘸满调料递给父母，米罗发现接到的水果都是不能吃的更加生气，最后米罗筋疲力尽终于妥协了：“我错了！”  
“米罗宝宝认错了，真是有进步，所以说小孩子还是要用正确的方法来教育嘛。”蒂娜很满意米罗宝宝的浪子回头，克里斯抬头问：“米罗宝宝，你以后还敢不敢不做作业了？”  
“不敢了！”  
“敢不敢逃课了？”  
“不敢了！”  
“敢不敢捉弄老师了？”  
“不敢了！”  
“敢不敢欺负女孩子了？”  
“不敢了！”  
“老婆，他的态度还是很诚恳的。”克里斯问完了，蒂娜说那么我们放过他吧，克里斯说不行教育小孩子要彻底，说着用一根细绳吊了个篮子到树上：“米罗宝宝，写保证书！”  
“你们有病啊？”米罗急了，蒂娜克里斯悠闲地拿起水果。  
“我写！我写！”米罗立刻投降，他不敢招惹自己可怕的父母，于是潦草地写下今后不再逃课认真做作业尊重老师和爱护女孩子的保证，克里斯说：“按手印！”  
米罗将自己的小脚丫涂满番茄酱踩在纸上。  
克里斯终于肯爬上树拯救亲爱的宝宝了。  
“快抱我下去，老头！”米罗对坐在自己身边的克里斯吼道。  
“这棵树真高。”克里斯将米罗抱在怀里，悠哉地看着风景：“视野真好。”  
“我要下去！”米罗快饿瘪了。  
“你看，海上的那艘船真漂亮！”克里斯指着远方。  
“我要下去！”米罗不耐烦了。  
克里斯凑到米罗耳边悄声说：“米罗宝宝，这棵树这么高，你说我们父子该怎么下去呢？”  
米罗爆发了：“蒂娜！马上和这个人离婚！找一个能带你儿子下树的人做我爹！”克里斯说米罗宝宝你也太无情了。  
这些精彩的照片收藏在美其司家厚厚的相簿中，蒂娜说每次翻开她都觉得很骄傲，而米罗和阿布罗狄却在电子版相簿上加了N道密码，唯恐自己小时候那些丢人的照片惊现于世。在这一点上他们出奇地合作……


	2. 如何向喜欢的女生表白

时间放学后,地点一楼某间教室  
艾欧利亚:你们帮帮我吧!帮帮我吧!告诉我你们如何向女生表白!  
(哀求十五分钟后,终于)  
撒加:问她'愿意成为我的人吗?'  
沙加:好吧.容许你服侍我一辈子.  
(穆:你以为你是谁,小人!)  
穆:用情书,没必要那么直接.  
(沙加:哼,伪君子.)  
卡妙:收拾东西马上跟我走!  
(窗外众女生:卡妙!我跟你走!)  
米罗:飞车载她在高速公路狂飙,告诉她不答应就不停车.开飞机载她,告诉她不答应就不降落,用车把她撞晕假装英雄救美等等.  
(卡妙:垃圾.阿布罗狄:这是标准的贵公子+痞子做法.)  
迪斯:直接把她弄上床.  
(众人:这是标准流氓做法.)  
修罗:问她喜欢什么样的戒指,然后买给她.  
(迪斯:修罗你想得真远!我不要戒指,你就够了!)  
亚尔迪:和她一起养小动物.  
(迪斯:原来你是最狡猾的!)  
阿布罗狄:在很多人面前牵她的手,然后对她微笑,这样她就会答应.  
(米罗:我作证.他用这招至少钓了几十个女生!)  
艾俄洛斯:女孩子应该学些防身技巧,我教你射击吧?  
(迪斯:越老实的人越狡猾!)  
众人问:那么艾欧利亚你准备用哪种?  
艾欧利亚:我要一种一种地试过去!  
********************************************  
时间次日,地点若干.  
艾欧利亚鼓起勇气让星矢问魔铃:魔铃,艾欧利亚问你愿意成为他的人吗?  
魔铃:我不是已经加入体育部了吗?他忘记了?  
失败.  
中午吃饭,艾欧利亚:好吧,容许你服侍我一辈子.  
莎尔拉:狮子你在做梦吗?对着沙拉胡说些什么?  
失败.  
教室,艾欧利亚递情书给魔铃.  
魔铃:又是情书,无聊,怎么让你代转?(扔进垃圾筒,严厉地:)下次不要帮这种忙!  
失败.  
放学,教室.艾欧利亚鼓足所有勇气,突然魔铃说:收拾东西马上跟我走!  
艾欧利亚:啊?  
魔铃:今天是XX生日,再不去来不及了!  
艾欧利亚无语,失败.  
骑自行车载魔铃,闯三个红灯,小声说:不答应我就不停车,最后被魔铃拽下车:你今天怎么这么迷糊,算了我载你!  
失败.  
商店,家居用品区,把魔铃拉到一张床上:这床真舒服啊!  
魔铃:是很舒服,不过我们不能送一张床啊!不如买两个枕套送他?不过也不合适.  
失败.  
商店,珠宝区,艾欧利亚:魔铃你喜欢什么样的戒指?  
魔铃:这个.  
艾欧利亚付钱,魔铃:这个戒指真的很适合XX,回去还你钱艾欧利亚!  
失败.  
商店门前宠物区,艾欧利亚:这只小狗真可爱,魔铃你看!我们买一只怎么样?  
魔铃,抓起,看了眼,狗哀叫.  
艾欧利亚:算了魔铃我不买了.你别那么对待它,它不是星矢.(可怜的星矢.)  
失败.  
突然遇到小偷,艾欧利亚刚要追,被魔铃拉住手,魔铃微笑:我来.  
半分钟后小偷抓到,艾欧利亚沉浸在%$#中,失败.  
晚上,射击场,艾欧利亚走向魔铃.魔铃对他身后的艾俄洛斯说:女孩子也要学些防身技巧,教我射击吧!  
艾俄洛斯:没问题来吧.  
艾欧利亚:你真的是我哥吗?  
**********************************************  
夜晚,雅典学派公寓  
艾欧利亚:求求你们再教教我怎么向女生告白吧!  
下一分钟,众人全部回房间睡觉.大厅鹦鹉:艾欧利亚是笨蛋!!!!!!!


	3. 收到一条短信：我知道你的秘密

收到一条短信：我知道你的秘密  
回复：  
撒加：加隆，你又想找死对吗？  
阿布罗狄：米罗，说吧，你要多少钱  
米罗：哦，那又怎么样？  
卡妙：我的秘密全世界都知道，弱智  
沙加：知道就知道吧，谅你也不敢说出去。  
穆：知道就知道吧，你可以说出去试试效果。  
迪斯：OK，说吧，你想怎么死？  
修罗：泄密了？那我会尽快修理保卫部的电脑。  
亚尔迪：连你都知道了？我家那头小牛满可爱吧？  
艾欧利亚：你是怎么知道的？——————千万别告诉魔铃！！  
艾俄洛斯：你是雅典学派的吗？不是？那么请留下你的姓名，我会尽快处理。  
加隆：说！你是谁！撒加？拉达？……………………你到底是谁？  
拉达：加隆别闹，我正开会呢。  
星矢：你知道了？我早晚都要当部长的！  
冰河：我不忌讳对任何人说我憎恨冰雕，但如果你说的是另一件事，我不承诺放弃把你变成冰雕！  
瞬：请您……请您不要告诉我哥哥……不要告诉冰河……不要告诉星矢……不要告诉紫龙……不要告诉……  
紫龙：  
一辉：无聊。


	4. 如何应付因拒绝而哭泣的女生？

——撒加  
陈述如下：撒加？那种东西对女生从来没有超过生物以外的感觉！他根本就是个不解风情的疯子！我就是不明白那些愚蠢的女生到底喜欢他哪一点！你说有女生因为他哭了？这个我亲眼见过！大体情形是这样的：一个神经暂时错乱的女生在极端盲目的冲动下去对那个蠢货表白，然后那个蠢货二话不说地拒绝，如果那女生哭了，他会当作空气听只任之，继续做着自己的事。最后只说一句‘哭完了吗？哭完的话工作/学习/休息吧。’然后就在那女生目瞪口呆中扬长而去，这是人类能做的事吗？（BY：波士顿商学院高中部匿名人士）  
当事人意见：我不能给她不切实际的幻想机会和没有实质内容的安慰，我只是选择了最佳处理方式，很多人觉得我不近人情，这大概就是天才与凡人的区别。（BY：雅典娜公学院高中部万人迷会长撒加）  
旁证：那情形没几个正常人看得下去。（BY：雅典学派执行者、正常人类艾俄洛斯）  
看惯了也就见怪不怪了……（BY：雅典学派体育部部长，绝对正常人类艾欧利亚）

——加隆  
陈述如下：我们会长对女生为他哭泣似乎很不耐烦，事实上能为她哭泣的女生头脑大概也不正常，他是个不解风情的疯子。他在学校第一次应付这种事我们是在场的，人家小女生哭得梨花带雨，他呢，就吹个口哨。等小女生觉得奇怪一抬头，我们会长早跑了！第二天，他竟然还很有兴致地在校报上写了首小诗：雨伞、泳衣、救生艇/一个都不能少/随时准备淹死你——/咸水、淡水、女人的泪水/——题目《波士顿商学院入学须知》。这是人类能做的事吗？（BY：波士顿商学院高中部美丽可爱聪明伶俐美人鱼）  
当事人意见：对一个十六岁仍然迷恋小学生的高中生，体会不到成熟男性的魅力是她的损失，我原谅她了，太可怜了。（BY：波士顿商学院高中部万人迷会长加隆）  
旁证：后来好像没人对着会长哭了……（BY：波士顿商学院高中部科技司总管、卡妙一号高徒艾尔扎克）  
除非那女生疯了。（BY：波士顿商学院高中部风纪司总管募集女友热爱女性巴里安）

——阿布罗狄  
陈述如下：想一次寒一次，看一次抖三天。如果一个男人对女人能肉麻到这种程度！事实上这个家伙从不让女生哭，女生哭也从不是因为他！他处理哭泣女生的方法就是一把将那女生抱进怀里，用无比恶心的声音说：抱歉，但我不想看到你的眼泪。你问我那女生为什么不给这色狼一巴掌？我要知道我就是女性心理专家！（BY：雅典学派拒绝肉麻鄙视风流艺术部长米罗）  
当事人意见（无比真诚）：让女孩子哭？那和暴殄天物有何区别？（BY：雅典学派学习部长尊重女性热爱生活阿布罗狄）  
旁证：色狼的话，一巴掌太便宜他了！帅哥的话，想抱就抱也没门！可是，哪个女孩能拒绝天使的拥抱呢？（BY：雅典娜公学院高中部清纯无瑕妙龄少女若干）

——艾欧利亚  
陈述如下：这件事真是百说不烦百看不厌，艾欧利亚把女生拒绝了，那女生哭了，好戏就开始了！只见我们的白痴部长手足无措地对着可怜的女生，笨嘴笨舌地安慰人家，然后突然叹气。女生问你为什么叹气啊，我们部长就说：唉，如果魔铃……也会哭……像你一样……那该多好……然后又是叹气。于是那女生哭得更惨了。我们的白痴部长更加手忙脚乱，被我师父看到少不了一顿嘲笑。（BY：雅典娜公学院高中部青春年少活泼善良体育副部星矢）  
当事人意见：我！我是清白的！绝对不是移情别恋！绝对！虽然……虽然那女孩比魔铃温柔……比魔铃可爱……比魔铃更有女人味——但我是清白的！  
旁证：艾欧利亚是笨蛋！（BY：雅典学派公寓一号宠物坚持动物尊严探讨人类文化鹦鹉先生）  
同上。（BY：雅典娜公学院高中部时尚靓丽妩媚动人体育副部莎尔拉）  
让他去死。（BY：知名不具）

——艾俄洛斯  
陈述如下：艾俄洛斯拒绝女生的方式和撒加、加隆不同，那两个人好像根本不知道男女有别，但艾俄洛斯还是非常绅士的，尽管在实际效果上他更加骇人听闻。我曾经看过他对着表白失败伤心哭泣的女生不解地摇头，然后拿出笔记本将女生哭泣的原因设为X，综合当时的环境，女生的性格，自己的回答等各种因素最后分析出匪夷所思的答。比如他问：你是因为三分钟前飞过的那只鸟哭吗？难怪，今天老师讲到了印度诗歌。然后那女生就傻了。（BY：雅典学派无比正直体育部长艾欧利亚）  
当事人意见：呵。（BY：雅典学派无比正派执行者艾俄洛斯）  
旁证：狡猾的人总有装傻的办法。（BY：雅典学派无比正义万人迷会长撒加）

——沙加、穆  
陈述如下：沙加同学和穆同学是东方学院经久不衰的传奇人物，关于他们的传说可以写一本按词条索引的字典。他们从不交女朋友，所以女生从不放弃他们。我当然也曾见过女孩子对他们告白，被拒绝后然后哭泣。他们的反应截然不同：沙加同学露出神圣而神秘的笑容对面前的女生说：佛曰，爱无生，憎无名，恨无常，色即是空，空即是色，色无灭，无相而空……说了很长一串佛经然后问那女孩——你明白这句话的意思吗。女孩摇头，沙加同学再次露出神圣而神秘的笑容：好好想想，你就不会哭了。然后就是那女孩真的不哭跑去翻阅佛经试图解答沙加同学的纶语佛音。穆同学的处理是非常温柔非常体贴的，他会用无比悲悯无比悲伤的目光注视着那个哭泣的女孩，什么都不说，一直看，最后那女生不好意思哭了，穆同学才无比温柔地露出笑容：回去吧，好吗？于是那女孩感动得言听计从。沙加同学真是太深奥了！穆同学真是太温柔了！（BY：东方学院高中部第一才女优质淑女薇）  
当事人意见：翻佛经？那女孩如果翻到才有鬼。那是这个小人随口编出来的，故弄玄虚。他只是一分钟也不想浪费。（BY：雅典学派温文尔雅拒绝小人外交部长穆）  
温柔？他可是一分钟也没浪费，在那女生哭的时候脑子里把刚看的英文字典从头开始默背，最高纪录是3765个单词。（BY：雅典学派拒绝虚伪尊重真实副会长沙加）  
旁证：我也觉得他们是妖怪，拒绝女生的结果就是那女生继续围着他们转。（BY：雅典学派实话实说不信鬼神安全部长迪斯）

——卡妙  
陈述如下：卡妙最受不了女生哭，女生一哭他就极度不耐烦，他也不知道为什么女生一被他拒绝就哭，然后他就准备抬起手把那女生打晕，他说自己实在不知道该如何解决，既然音乐吵闹的解决方法是关掉音响，那他把女孩打晕也无可厚非。还有一次他奇怪地问我女人如此脆弱，她们是如何活下来的，又说世界靠女人繁衍竟然至今存在，实在不可思议。最后说女人如此软弱，难怪生下的男人一个比一个败类。老实说我也不知道卡妙的这些想法是怎么来的，大概是地里长的吧。（BY：雅典学派热爱科学珍惜友谊十分和善生活部长亚尔迪）  
当事人意见：无  
旁证：垃圾。（雅典学派人见人爱见义勇为艺术部长米罗）

——米罗  
陈述如下：垃圾就是垃圾，一举一动都是垃圾，拒绝女生的时候一样垃圾。我亲眼看见一个被他拒绝的免遭不幸的女生竟然不知自己大难不死哭得死去活来，于是这个垃圾露出无赖的笑容用人渣的动作把那女生拉到一堆颇有姿色的女人中用流氓的声音说：这些都是被我拒绝的，你们交流一下。然后留下那个眼光扭曲的女生，继续进行他的垃圾事业。（BY：雅典学派不爱人类只爱金钱财政部长卡妙）  
当事人意见：人道主义总会被恐怖分子非难，这是历史真理。（BY：雅典学派花见花开人权至上文艺部长米罗）  
旁证：米罗不过是把那女孩大方地介绍给他的女性朋友，然后大家一起做朋友，如此而已。……………………大概。（BY：雅典学派爱情专家少女偶像学习部长阿布罗狄）

——亚尔迪  
陈述如下：白痴就是白痴，一举一动都是白痴，拒绝女生的时候一样白痴。一个女人要哭就哭，有什么可理会的？他竟然一刻不停地劝，劝完了把那还在哭的女人弄进校医室，其实也就是他的办公室，然后继续劝，还问那女生要不要喝茶！然后他竟然真的去泡茶！一边喝茶一边对那女生讲解从圣经到神话一堆道理——他以为自己是传道士吗？一个男人对着一个女人婆婆妈妈象话吗？白痴！（BY：雅典学派干脆利落财政部长卡妙）  
当事人意见：卡妙……我那是在安慰被你弄哭的同学……（BY：雅典学派关心同学生活部长亚尔迪）  
旁证：真不成体统。（BY：雅典学派非礼勿言宣传部长修罗）  
我觉得将来他家的小孩大概很幸福也很辛苦，不知道会有多少个妈妈。（BY：雅典学派难得客观安全部长迪斯）

——迪斯  
陈述如下：我有幸目睹此人安慰哭泣幼女的过程，众所周知，会对他表白的都是心智未开的小学女生，此人不以为耻反以为荣只是他个性的一个方面，在面对失声痛苦的少女，他表现出了科学家的耐心和好奇心，他先是举炸弹拿手枪，然后就弄来一些青蛙、老鼠、蜥蜴等等少女避之唯恐不及的生物让那本已不幸的孩子更加心惊胆战，阿弥陀佛。（BY：雅典学派众生平等仁爱慈悲副会长沙加）  
当事人意见：我拿出手枪炸弹她竟然以为是玩具！真是不识货的小丫头！  
旁证：如果你再对小学生出示热武器，我不介意让你知道什么叫识货。（BY：雅典学派以恶制恶绝对领袖万人迷会长撒加）

——修罗  
陈述如下：基本上我不太怀疑他拒绝女人的能力，虽然看到女人对他哭哭啼啼还是很不爽。事实上在BLACK没有几个女人用上哭闹。有一次我看见一个女人要和他上床被拒绝很没面子地哭了，结果修罗只是轻蔑地扫了那女人一眼然后说：如果你有骨气，就拿一把刀，要么砍我要么砍自己。所以你当不了我的女人。到了高中我不太了解情况，有补充的吗？（BY：雅典学派爱情至上安全部长迪斯）  
补充陈述：部长在出位权比赛后人气急升，很多女生对他表白，也有一些因他的拒绝而哭泣，部长完全当他们不存在，等那些女生哭够了就自己走了，如此几次再也没有女生哭了。（BY：雅典娜公学院高中部尽忠职守宣传副部邪武）  
当事人意见：浪费时间。（BY：雅典学派珍惜光阴宣传部长修罗）  
旁证：哦，他还会这招？跟撒加学的吧？（BY：雅典学派憎恨第三者安全部长迪斯）


	5. 如何追求到心爱的人

撒加：追求？为什么？  
加隆：不用问他，他大概认为只要勾勾手、不，只要勾勾手指、不，只要勾勾头发对方就会乖乖跟他走了！  
记者：头发怎么勾……  
迪斯：他是狐狸，只要摇摇尾巴就差不多了。

加隆：追求？还要到？为什么？  
撒加：不用问他，他认为爱情没有价值纯属虚构还不如一份牛排。这种人毫无家庭观念和人类正常感情细胞。  
加隆：你有？在哪里？梦里？

阿布罗狄：我们所追求的不是结果，而是在爱的过程中对方得到的快乐，她的笑容才是最重要的。除此之外的任何目的都在亵渎爱情本身。  
米罗：没有他追不到的人。  
撒加：哦？  
米罗：更正，女人。

沙加：追求？那是什么？  
记者：大体的意思、按照您的逻辑、大约就是……找个人服侍您一辈子……  
沙加：这种人有很多吧？为什么要找？  
穆：对这种装神弄鬼的不要用人类的语言和逻辑。他懂吗？  
沙加：我的确听不懂你在说什么，用地球语言怎么样？你会吗？

迪斯：哦，你问对人了。最重要的是第一次，第一次一定要温柔，以后就可以为所欲为想做什么就做什么想怎么做就怎么做了。  
记者（呆）：你是不是把题目理解错了？  
迪斯：我就是这么追到的！  
修罗：闭嘴。

米罗：追求？大约就是天天在一起想尽办法吸引对方。  
阿布罗狄：别提他的伤心事了。  
米罗：还没追求到，她就不在了，只要再给我几年肯定能到手的……  
记者：她……难道米罗说的是（低声问阿布罗狄）你妈妈？  
阿布罗狄：嗯。  
米罗：虽然有个拖油瓶，我也忍了，毕竟我生得晚了几年。其实她对我也是很有意思的。  
记者（低声问阿布罗狄）：真的吗？  
阿布罗狄：他做梦。

穆：这个问题……可以不回答吗？从没考虑过。  
迪斯：别难为他了，家里那四个还没搞明白，还能追求别人？（转头问沙加）我说的对吧，副会长大人？  
沙加（耸肩）：也许他的目标是四十个也未可知。  
艾欧利亚：对啊！听说中国的首领每人都有三千个老婆！难怪人口那么多。  
穆：……

卡妙：我没有那东西。  
记者：东西？  
艾尔扎克：老师是在说，他没有要追求的人。  
卡妙：蠢材。  
冰河：他是说没有追求到别人的经验。  
卡妙：蠢材。  
记者：我明白了，你是想说没有心爱的人对吗？  
亚尔迪：怎么可能？米罗呢？  
卡妙：我知道你是白痴，不要一再向我证明你比我想的还白痴！  
记者：卡妙你要去哪？  
卡妙：测智商，我怀疑整天和这群弱智呆在一起会被传染。

艾欧利亚：啊？问我？  
记者：不好意思我认错人了拜拜。  
艾欧利亚：为什么不问我？我也是雅典学派的！  
艾俄洛斯：可以理解。这个问题问你简直太浪费记者的时间了。  
艾欧利亚：你什么意思！  
星矢：你要是懂怎么追到女生……  
莎尔拉：猪都可以在天上飞了。

艾俄洛斯：追求到心爱的人？十年以后我会给您一个答案。  
撒加：狡猾的人总是有托词。  
艾欧利亚：其实他也不知道！  
迪斯：我觉得你们说的都有道理。  
沙加：的确可以互为补充。

亚尔迪：追求吗？这个，我觉得事业有成的时候才适合考虑这个问题。  
迪斯：所有在这只牛身边的女生，你们都被骗了！  
卡妙：也许她们在耐心等待他事业有成，然后一齐嫁给他。  
亚尔迪：这个，卡妙，不能这么说……  
迪斯（冷）：你果然有这个企图……  
艾欧利亚：啊？难道巴西也有多妻制？和穆他们一样？  
沙加：也许还可以交流一下，当然，我相信亚尔迪不是那种人。  
穆：哪种人？  
卡妙：现在的情况是不能娶老婆的人挖苦老婆多的人。  
米罗：葡萄真酸，真酸，酸死了！  
沙加、穆（怒气酝酿中）：……

修罗：追求？我为什么要做这种浪费时间的事？送上门的都甩不掉。  
迪斯：人是要有主动精神的。  
修罗：脸皮厚的人总是有道理的。  
撒加：这个我倒有同感，而且他大概以为自己面子很大。  
迪斯：被拒绝就放弃是懦夫的行为。  
修罗：还都是些冠冕堂皇的道理。  
撒加：这个我倒有同感，而且他大概以为自己在说真理。  
迪斯：被拒绝算什么？软的不行来硬的，这才是男人！  
修罗：撕破脸皮的时候也是有的，如果道理讲不通。这种败类。  
撒加：这个我倒有同感，而且他大概以为自己的行为很精英，自我感觉非常不错，  
迪斯：硬的还不行的话，就接着来软的呗，大丈夫能屈能伸。  
修罗：所以我说，我没时间。我的时间已经浪费得差不多了。  
撒加：这个我倒有同感，而且他大概以为自己在陶冶他人情操。  
迪斯：我什么都没听到。  
阿布罗狄：ME TOO。


	6. 卡妙师徒

冰河的老师，叫卡妙。  
以下对话发生在第一学期开学之后，某个周日冰河与师兄艾尔扎克聚会。  
“冰河，你真让我惊讶，你竟然不知道自己的部长就是我们的卡妙老师。”  
“我看到名字的时候以为是他……”  
“我可以理解你因为那个控制装置没有见过老师的长相，也没听过他的声音，可是依照卡妙老师独一无二的个性，你竟然认不出！”  
“独一无二？你知道他有多可恶吗？我紧张地等他，可是他进了办公室看都没看我一眼。”  
“对啊，卡妙老师一向把我们两个当作不存在啊。”  
“……，他极其没教养，部长见面会上他一直在说‘垃圾’。”  
“那就是老师的口头禅，不过大概上了高中修改了，以前他的口头禅是‘蠢材’，总是对着我们大叫蠢材。”  
“……，他不到五分钟就引起了部员的公愤。”  
“那正常，他经常引起公愤，随便打开一份恐怖分子名单，‘冰与水的魔术师’肯定榜上有名，那就是老师了。”  
“我刚开始也想帮他，可是他半点也不领情……”  
“依卡妙老师的世界观，你帮他是应该的，因为他并没有要我们的学费……”  
“后来我弹劾他，也没见他生气……”  
“对，他不会生气，因为他认为你是蠢材，和一个蠢材生气是浪费精力的事。”  
“当别的部长都在大出风头的时候，只有他在弄一些无聊的绯闻，闹得满城风雨。”  
“对，老师就是到哪里都会抢尽眼球，从来没有好名声。”  
“他把所有的工作都推给我，然后和别人谈情说爱……”  
“这是好事，如果老师能有些正常人的感情，我们以后也好过点。冰河，你觉得还有比卡妙老师更独一无二的人吗？所以我惊讶你竟然不认识他。”  
“艾尔扎克，没有这个老师，我们是不是活得更好？”  
“不过没有老师也没有今天的我们了，不是吗？”  
“艾尔扎克，究竟是他的教育太成功，还是我们的人生太失败？”  
“相信前者吧，不然我们怎么活下去……”


	7. 撒加的初恋传说

关于撒加有很多传说，以下是他的初恋传说。  
艾欧利亚：我知道撒加有个初恋的女孩，撒加喜欢她整整十年！在这十年来撒加拒绝了所有对她表白的女生！没有交过任何女朋友！  
艾俄洛斯：小声点，否则那女孩性命堪忧。  
艾欧利亚：WHY？  
艾俄洛斯：被撒加喜欢和被撒加的追求者追杀，都是性命堪忧的事。  
加隆：我同意，还有我见过那女孩，模样的确不错，不过他喜欢一个五六岁的小女孩十年，由此证明他恋童，真是个变态！  
星矢：撒加从来不交女朋友，原来是因为初恋。  
魔铃：我看是因为他认为世上的女人都配不上他，至少有几百个女生对我哭诉被他拒绝，而且是极其冷淡的拒绝。  
艾欧利亚：她们为什么找你哭诉……  
星矢：你不知道我师父是咱们学校女生的首选女性恋爱对象吗？  
加隆：好像是，初中还有校园十大最受欢迎男生评选，魔铃第五还是第六？  
魔铃：闭嘴，现在在说撒加的初恋。  
星矢：可你看艾欧利亚一副快死的表情。  
魔铃：让他死，继续说撒加的初恋。  
瞬：原来会长是这么重感情的人，真让人感动。  
冰河：有人单恋你十年你是否也会感动一下？  
瞬：十年？那就是从我三岁…………这不可能吧？  
一辉：根本不可能。  
冰河：多嘴。  
一辉：愚蠢。  
瞬：那是什么样的女孩？撒加会喜欢的肯定不是普通人吧？  
艾俄洛斯：的确，因为他根本不像人类。  
加隆：就是那种普通的希腊女孩，头发长长的，笑起来挺阳光的，穿白色的裙子。  
魔铃：难得你说话这么文艺。  
紫龙：怎么从没见过这女孩？  
艾俄洛斯：躲远一点也是确保生命安全的好办法。  
加隆：和撒加扯上关系的人非死即伤。  
撒加妈妈：原来大公子还有如此专情的一面，我一直以为他是不近女色的典型。  
撒加爸爸：我也没想到。我一直认为他以后肯定是后宫三千的样板。  
撒加：全给我闭嘴，在我家禁止谈论这个话题，否则出去。  
所有人噤声，包括撒加父母和加隆……  
此次谈话地点：撒加家的客厅，茶会。


	8. 长发与短发

撒加、加隆、紫龙的长发经常受到众人的嘲笑，艾俄洛斯，艾欧利亚，魔铃，星矢冰河一辉瞬全是短发主义者，在数量上无疑有压倒性的优势。  
艾欧利亚：你们为什么留长发？又不是女生。  
撒加：我的头发被某个人抚摸过，不剪。  
众人异口同声：你有病！！  
加隆：我必须和撒加保持一致，这样做坏事才方便。  
撒加：马上剪掉！！  
紫龙：习惯了，也就不剪了……  
星矢：都有问题，男生就是应该短发，长发成什么样子，女生的头发都没你们长。  
瞬：爱好？  
一辉：不良嗜好。  
冰河：精神不正常。  
魔铃：无法理解。  
撒加、加隆、紫龙三人在一片‘变态’的声音中选择沉默。  
进入高中，形式出现大逆转。米罗，卡妙，阿布罗狄，穆，沙加，亚尔迪全是长发。虽然在数量上仍比不过短发派，但……  
米罗：长发是古典美的象征，这毋庸置疑。  
穆：世界上哪个国度在崇尚美的时代不以长发为荣？  
沙加：标榜短发的人只是掩饰自己的懒惰与落后，完全放弃对个人的完美要求，还要振振有词地指责别人的高尚，真是可笑。  
卡妙：垃圾自然不能领会这种光荣。  
短发派在一片“老土”“没水准”的讽刺声中全部低头……  
修罗：不成体统，全部。  
迪斯：修罗说得对！


	9. 哈迪斯综合学城终极八卦系列！

一号八卦目标：会长潘多拉！  
“潘多拉会长从小到大每天穿的衣服从来没重复过！”  
“据说她的衣柜足足占了二十个房间！”  
“世界上的设计师排队给她设计服装，据说只要能让衣服在她身上留一天以上，这位设计师就可以出名了。”

二号八卦目标：副会长艾亚哥斯！  
“艾亚哥斯会长号称千杯不醉！”  
“他收藏的酒据说可以编成酒文化历史！无所不包！”  
“只要看到好酒他就会在第一时间冲上去，就算把衣服裤子都押给别人也要把那酒抱回家慢慢品尝……”

三号八卦目标：副会长米诺斯！  
“艾亚哥斯和米诺斯会长都是美食家，但前者对后者经常自叹弗如。”  
“米诺斯会长的假期时间唯一做的事就是在雅典大街小巷寻觅厨师。”  
“米诺斯会长吃不下特级厨师以下的人做出的饭菜，有一次代表财团去非洲办事，因为那个小国没有美食他靠白开水生活了三天四夜……”

四号八卦目标：副会长拉达曼迪斯！  
“拉达副会长的赌局连普教部的小学生都在参与。”  
“他总能弄出无数花样稳赚不赔。”  
“据说世界各大赌场都在挖角他，不是因为他会赌，而是要他去做宣传，他能让任何一个排斥赌博的人掏出钱来下注……”

终极八卦目标：哈迪斯小少爷！  
“哈迪斯少爷年纪虽小，做事却霸气十足。”  
“连他的狗都没人敢惹。”  
“据说最近看中了一个小女孩，然后硬拉人家回家做未婚妻，孩子的母亲正和财团闹呢。他半点不在乎……”


	10. 雅典学派•看不见的城市•三十（这一章由毛毛和草草口述）

喵喵•喵喵  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵。  
***********************************************  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵：喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵，喵喵。喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵。”  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵。”  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
***********************************************  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵？”喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
***********************************************  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵？”喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
***********************************************  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵？”喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵？”喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
***********************************************  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵？”喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
***********************************************  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵？”喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵？”喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
***********************************************  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
***********************************************  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵？”喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵？喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
***********************************************  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
***********************************************  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
***********************************************  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵。”  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
***********************************************  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
***********************************************  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵。”  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵喵、喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵：“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵，喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵——喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵？  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
（喵喵喵•喵喵喵喵•喵喵）


	11. 校园轴心国的形成（原名:校园三大美丽部长）

雅典娜公学院高中部，选举多如牛毛，一年一度的校园美丽部长评选吸引的人数最多，本次评选前三名为：  
学习部长阿布罗狄（当之无愧？）  
外交部长穆（有人说他沾了熊猫的光，是谁说的？知名不具）  
财政部长卡妙（他哪美？哪美？BY：米罗）

获奖感言部分  
阿布罗狄（甜蜜笑容赠送）：感谢大家对我的支持，请多多关注学习部，美丽与智慧并重是我们的宗旨，谢谢。  
穆（职业性亲切微笑）：承让了。外交部欢迎有志之士加入，谢谢。  
卡妙（万年无表情皱眉）：财政部不欢迎蠢才，没有智商的人止步。  
主持人：这是在问获奖感言，不是让你们做广告……

评论部分：  
亚尔迪（真诚）：恭喜恭喜！  
撒加（呆滞）：……（加隆：我理解你的沉默，你一定在郁闷为什么会长不能参加，也一定认为你才是第一，自恋。）  
沙加（闭眼）：人类的审美观点日趋异化。  
米罗（抓头）：他哪好？哪好？  
艾俄洛斯（沉思）：脸，大概。  
迪斯（拍大腿）：说的对，就是脸，三张小白脸！  
修罗（鄙视）：竟然允许自己的照片出现在这样的榜单上，不成体统。  
艾欧利亚（疑问）：世界小姐选美吗？你们竟然参加这种比赛！  
阿布罗狄（微笑）：～  
穆（笑眯眯）： ：）  
卡妙：闭嘴！一群垃圾！

后续战争一：  
米罗：我不能容忍学校的审美被扭曲！  
艾欧利亚：我不能容忍魔铃也沾染这种思想！  
迪斯：我不能容忍他们那副嚣张的样子！  
异口同声：美有屁用！

战争二：  
迪斯：那三个小白脸在做什么？  
艾欧利亚：阿布罗狄在旷工约会，穆在旷工约熊猫，卡妙在旷工——米罗，他是不是要约你？  
米罗：呸！我和小白脸势不两立！以后称呼他们一律为花花公子，笑面虎，铁公鸡！

战争三：  
艾欧利亚：如果女生都以他们三个为目标，那是多么可怕的事……  
米罗：在悲剧发生之前，我们必须挽救这个校园的审美。  
迪斯：没错，让那群女人知道什么是真正的男人！

回击一：  
阿布罗狄：真正的男人？真正的男人应该去和喜欢的女生告白，把她追到手。（而不是拖拖拉拉告白失败一千次）  
卡妙：干脆拍几张裸照贴在公告栏，既然那么没自信。（不红就露点不是惯用把戏）  
穆：别为难他们了，思维回路不同，无法沟通。（让学校女生知道什么是真正败类的男人吗）  
（）部分为心理活动。  
撒加：第一回合，完败……

战争四：  
艾欧利亚：要用运动征服女生的心！和我一起去踢足球！  
米罗：要用艺术，你们来学弹琴吧。  
迪斯：武力才是制胜武器，应该宣扬暴力。  
争吵

回击二：  
穆：真正的男人内讧了吗？  
卡妙：智商太低，无法理解。  
阿布罗狄：卡妙你说话太省略了，应该说他们智商太低，我们无法理解。  
艾俄洛斯：你们还真是团结……

战争五：  
迪斯：小白脸就是小白脸，我们必须扩大战线。  
米罗：有道理，那么……  
沙加：我没空奉陪一伙白痴X2  
艾俄洛斯：艾欧利亚，你真的是我家的孩子吗？你真的是我弟弟吗？其实你是在海边捡来的吧？  
艾欧利亚：！！！！  
修罗：不成体统！  
撒加：我觉得你们毫无胜算，武力，艺术和奥林匹克无法和金钱，政治，高科技抗衡。  
亚尔迪：哈哈哈（我很赞同会长。）

战争六：  
怀柔  
米罗（耐下性子）：阿布罗狄，你是美其司家的公子，要顾虑家族名誉，你不应该把学习部变成偶像协会，误导你的部员只重外貌不重能力。  
阿布罗狄：学习部最重视的就是能力，外貌云云，都是浮云。  
部员：部长说得对！  
米罗（青筋暴露）：阿布罗狄，形容男人应该用‘英俊’，别人说你美丽，是种侮辱。  
阿布罗狄：学习部虚怀若谷，能够容纳不同意见，我这个部长更要以身作则。  
部员：部长说的对！  
米罗（怒不可遏）：我他妈的为什么要为你这种人浪费口舌！  
阿布罗狄：学习部知书识理，我身为部长，不会计较你这没有修养的行为。  
部员：部长说得对！

米罗：撒加说得没错，学习部长就是个花瓶，学习部成员都是些花痴！  
阿布罗狄：做为校园第一部门，学习部自然有大家风度，不会在意流言蜚语。  
部员：部长说的太对了！

迪斯（堆笑）：穆啊，你是雅典学派的外交部长，要顾虑学校形象，你不该让别人用阴柔的词汇形容你的部门，误导世人我们学校虚有其表。  
穆：外交部会慎重考虑你的提议，我们会细致讨论，给您一个满意的答复。  
部员：安全部长请坐，喝杯茶吧。  
迪斯（干笑）：穆啊，做为朋友我不忍心你的形象在同学中被扭曲，让人以为你是只会和熊猫摆可爱POSE的偶像派。  
穆：外交部会慎重考虑你的提议，我们会细致讨论，给您一个满意的答复。  
部员：安全部长稍安毋躁，吃块点心吧。  
迪斯：我为什么要在这跟你废话！你他妈的就不能换句话吗？  
穆：外交部会慎重考虑你的提议，我们会细致讨论，给您一个满意的答复。  
部员：安全部长请息怒，生气无助于问题的解决。  
迪斯：那个小人说的对，你就是个伪君子！！  
穆（喝茶杯里的牛奶）：小人都是这么说的。  
部员：安全部长慢走，外交部随时欢迎您的光临！

艾欧利亚：卡妙，你是雅典学派的财政部长，要顾虑部门形象，你不应该……  
卡妙：体育部的预算还没上报吗？部员怠工一定是因为部长无能！  
部员：体育部赶快交预算！不想继续办赶快解散！浪费我们的时间！  
艾欧利亚：卡妙，做为你的同学，我不能让别人……  
卡妙：这份预算乱七八糟，你如果还有脑子就拿回去重写！  
部员：难道还要我们帮忙算？当财政部好欺负吗？  
艾欧利亚：卡妙……  
卡妙：你怎么还不走！  
部员：弱智体育部。  
艾欧利亚：我放弃和这种人交流。  
卡妙：垃圾。  
部员：垃圾！

沙加：改个名称，校园三大彪悍部长，分别代言无知，无耻，不讲理。  
迪斯：说的对！这群三无人员！沙加，今后你就是我们的军师！  
沙加：我没兴趣，你们才是著名的三无部长，没知识没常识没本事。

战争七：  
军师  
沙加：当军师也可以，我建议以毒攻毒，你们就反其道行之，做同样的事来彰显真正的男人魅力吧。  
米罗：我们应该先设想一下模仿的后果。——“天啊！快来人啊！安全部长抓住了熊猫！他不会要烤了它们吧！”  
艾欧利亚：“天啊！不可原谅！艺部在对女生抛媚眼！他竟然背叛财部！”  
迪斯：“天啊！快叫救护车！体育部长面瘫了！他竟然笑都不笑！”  
怒视沙加：你耍我们吗！！  
沙加：～

战争八：  
艾欧利亚：我强烈建议评选校园最有男人味部长！  
艾俄洛斯：修罗和亚尔迪会分走你们的票数。  
艾欧利亚：……  
艾俄洛斯：不过还有一个评选你们三个肯定位列三甲  
艾欧利亚：是什么？  
艾俄洛斯：校园最幼稚可笑部长。

战争九：  
撒加：你们这几天很老实，死心了？  
艾欧利亚：学习部人多势众，外交部笑里藏刀，财政部蛮不讲理。  
迪斯：这群败类小白脸，竟然还挺团结！物以类聚！  
米罗：这群卑鄙小人！！竟然报复我们！  
修罗：废话，一报还一报。  
艾俄洛斯：怎么了？你们竟然不再自不量力了？  
修罗：看后面。

体育部部员：部长！你省省吧！体育部那批需要更换的器材，财政部就是不肯给钱，你不许再找财政部的麻烦了！还有很快就要开始的欧洲中学生运动会，我们需要外交部的帮助，你不要再对外部出言不逊！  
安全部部员：部长，我们必须告诉您，学习部已经停止对我们的设备和技术支持，如果情况继续，会长大人也会跟您没完。请不要再侮辱学部。还有，我们部门的赤字已经排名全校第一，请和财部搞好关系，谢谢。  
文艺部部员：部长您行行好，别再骂外交部长，我们有三台国外公演需要外交部接洽，他们已经拖了一个星期了！还有你和财部夫妻吵架我们可以不过问，你和学部，自己的兄弟闹什么别扭！学习部人数最多，你想要我们失去观众吗！！

迪斯：如果你们能看清他们的真面目，也是好事。  
部员们：就连与世无争的外交部长都生气了！学部的脾气就算再好，他不和你们计较，他的部员也看不过去！至于财政部长，大家都知道他就是那么个脾气，你们竟然还要去惹他！这是什么智商！  
艾俄洛斯：那三个人在吐血，还能活吗？  
修罗：死了算了，不成体统。  
迪斯：这三个小白脸就是高中部的法西斯轴心！早晚有一天学校要栽在他们手里！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！


	12. 协约国攻略

迪斯：那三个小白脸就是校园邪恶轴心！  
修罗：继续说，也许二战是他们引起的。  
迪斯：……  
艾欧利亚：阿布罗狄就是纳粹，卡妙就是意大利，穆！正好穆是东方人！  
艾俄洛斯：的确没常识。  
米罗：正义终将战胜邪恶，这是历史的真理。

阿布罗狄：哦？那他们以为自己是协约国？  
穆：有可能，艺部家里有个岛，也许他以为自己是英国。安全部长正在逃亡，也许自诩为戴高乐，体育部长是……  
沙加：被欺负到自己家门口才知道反击，肯定是苏联，话说魔铃投了你们的票，难怪他要跟着跳脚。  
卡妙（对沙加）：滚开，你就是美国，两边煽风点火！  
阿布罗狄（对穆耳语）：你要不要尽快偷袭他一下？

协约国求人办事的学问  
米罗：求人办事就要请客，亚尔迪是好人，从来以助人为乐为宗旨，基本免费。  
艾欧利亚：求阿布罗狄也简单，只要给他抄作业或者帮他作弊就行了。穆的话，一瓶牛奶就够了。  
米罗：冰雕是铁公鸡，对付他的办法是带他去最便宜的自助餐馆让他吃个够！  
艾欧利亚：别求我哥，他抽的一根烟是我三个月的零用钱！  
迪斯：别求小人，他一定会对你冷嘲热讽！修罗的话，只有正事他会帮忙，其他事多半也要挨训！  
艾欧利亚：只要能忍受他的冷嘲热讽，他还是会帮你办事的……可是谁能忍受？  
米罗：这么说来，还是会长最好。  
迪斯：没错，求他办事，然后请他去最高级饭店点最贵的食物，反正是他付钱！！


	13. 雅典学派厨艺大比拼

雅典学派厨艺排行：  
NO.1 艾俄洛斯  
米罗：我不信，他做饭女人做什么？  
迪斯：我不信，这损伤了他的高大形象。  
阿布罗狄：基于艾俄洛斯传统的女性观点，我也不信。  
沙加：这是愚人节排行吗？  
穆：校园谎言大赛第一名？  
卡妙：万事皆有可能……………………………………吗？  
亚尔迪：万事皆有可能……………………………………吧。  
撒加：据说这是职业需要。  
艾欧利亚：是真的！我们家是管家世家，厨艺是管家训练的一部分，艾俄洛斯经过艰苦的训练，他的厨艺绝对不逊色于任何顶级厨师！  
米罗：就是说你们家的人都是大厨师？你妈妈不是警察吗？你爸爸不是总管吗？  
艾欧利亚：我妈妈的秘技是蛋糕，连魔铃这样毫无女人细胞的人都经常去我家吃蛋糕；我爸爸的绝技是烧烤，他调的烧烤汁在我小学春游的时候引起了轰动；艾俄洛斯比他们更全面，更全能，他什么都会做！——修罗，你为什么不说“不成体统”？  
修罗：……  
NO.2 修罗  
迪斯：我真的没想到你会是第二，别伤心，继续努力。  
修罗：闭嘴。  
艾俄洛斯：炊事班能练出什么本事？  
撒加：肯定比不上职业管家，所以才第二。  
艾俄洛斯：闭嘴。  
艾欧利亚：说不定他在的炊事班是给长官专门开的。  
亚尔迪：刀工好的人一定擅长冷盘。  
卡妙：从屠宰到加工，我认为他比艾俄洛斯全能。  
修罗：你想单挑对吗？  
穆：真没想到，看上去不会做饭的全是大厨师。  
米罗：话别说这么早，看上去最不会做饭的是那个不食人间烟火的——类人猿？非人类？他是啥？  
阿布罗狄：我已经相信了万事皆有可能，也许副会是第三名。  
沙加：……  
NO.3 沙加  
米罗：黑哨。  
艾欧利亚：假球。  
迪斯：作者太需要存在感，才编这种骇人听闻的消息。  
阿布罗狄：穆，不会是真的吧？  
撒加：按照副会长和外部的习惯，他们什么事都是并列的，如果沙加的厨艺好，穆也应该不差。  
迪斯：这你就不懂了，在厨艺、家务这些问题上，什么都不会才能什么都不干！  
米罗：所以你什么都不干？  
迪斯：不不不，我是个民主的迪斯，还是个有情调的迪斯，像打扫房间这些事，我们平常都是抽签决定的。  
艾俄洛斯：你们请不起佣人吗？  
修罗：一个学生有手有脚，请什么佣人，不成体统。  
迪斯：我是个通情达理的迪斯，赞成修罗的一切决定。  
亚尔迪：穆，这个……咱们的副会长？  
穆：这个我也不清楚。  
艾欧利亚：你吃过他做的东西吗？  
卡妙：没吃过吧，不然怎么能活着。  
米罗：怎么能这么说，我看就是吃得多了，在某些方面都变异了，穆，现在是谈话，你能不能放下你的五个手机！敬业也不是这么敬的！  
艾欧利亚：穆，你输了，你不是该奋起直追吗？  
穆：这种事输了也不丢脸。  
沙加：（打游戏）  
NO.-1 艾欧利亚  
艾欧利亚：……  
艾俄洛斯：你真的是我们家的孩子吗？其实你是从海边捡来的吧？  
亚尔迪：对了，上次你用一碗汤把魔铃送到医院，她没留什么后遗症吧？  
米罗：没有人指望你做踢球以外的事，你不要内疚。  
沙加：踢球能指望什么？背着红牌冲向世界杯？  
撒加：这不奇怪，艾欧利亚在他们家最受宠。  
艾欧利亚：你说的受宠就是每次吃饭我都要洗盘子吗？  
迪斯：当少爷的人都不会做饭，对吧，两位美其司公子？  
阿布罗狄：我们没当少爷前也要自力更生，米罗做饭还不错。  
卡妙：你不会记错了吧？  
米罗：想让我做给你，说两句甜的，激将法没用。  
卡妙：垃圾。  
艾欧利亚：修罗你那眼神是什么意思！  
修罗：“没想到你没用到这个程度”的意思。  
NO.-2 迪斯  
修罗：竟然有人比你还差？  
迪斯：我的手不是用来做饭的！它们有更伟大的用途！  
亚尔迪：不会做饭还这么挑食？  
卡妙：不会做饭的人才挑食，指手划脚的都是外行人。  
撒加：对于他来说，会做的事理直气壮，不会做的事更理直气壮。  
迪斯：你会做！你做一个给我看看！  
艾欧利亚：撒加会做，他喜欢玩野外生存，不会做饭的人没法玩这个。  
艾俄洛斯：没错，是你的话大概野外阵亡了。  
沙加：不会做饭不是什么大事。  
迪斯：难得你说句人话！  
沙加：一无是处是他的本色。  
迪斯：我知道你会做，外部也知道，不用翻来覆去强调，还是你觉得你一个能比过他家那四个？  
阿布罗狄：咳咳，厚道点吧……  
穆：……  
NO.-3 亚尔迪  
艾俄洛斯：战场、还是野战下来的人不会做饭？能活下来真不容易。  
修罗：不成体统。  
迪斯：看好看好，这是说厨艺。  
卡妙：没错。  
穆：亚尔迪的厨艺怎么了？  
迪斯：停止这个话题。  
艾欧利亚：为什么？他不是给你制定过营养餐？  
迪斯：停止这个话题！  
撒加：据说完全符合营养学。  
沙加：还说按照那种食谱能活到160岁。  
米罗：营养餐？阿布罗狄比较有发言权。  
阿布罗狄：食不知味，味同嚼蜡。  
亚尔迪：这都是为了营养和健康！你们要吗？我也帮你们制定！营养餐是很复杂的学问，先要做全面身体检查，然后了解从小到大的医疗记录用药记录，还要根据你们的性格脾气——  
卡妙：我不要。  
米罗：免费的你都不要？  
卡妙：不要。  
沙加：这东西肯定不能吃，毋庸置疑。  
\---------------------------------------------------  
另外两所学校。  
加隆：我们吃的菜只有两种，一种是美食门的免费大餐，一种是野外火锅。  
巴里安（吹口哨）：没办法，唯一的女人还是个不会做饭的。  
狄蒂丝：为什么女人就要做饭！  
艾尔扎克：火锅不错，只要烧一锅水，把抓到的鱼扔进去煮熟就行。  
克修拉：为什么都是芥末！咖喱调料呢？  
苏兰特：芥末杀菌，这是常识。  
隆奈狄斯：斯基拉，你看够了吗？这些鱼可以下锅了吗？  
斯基拉：等等我再看看！这条银色的长得很有性格，还有这条黑的，可以拿回去当宠物——  
狄蒂丝：会长你看他！  
加隆：你有两个选择，一，把这些鱼放进锅里；二，留着这些鱼，你自己跳进锅里！  
斯基拉（委屈）：会长你不能这样……  
\--------------------------------------------------  
潘多拉：难得我们学生会集体来野炊，在开饭之前，我应该尽到会长的责任，艾亚哥斯，米诺斯，请你们把桌子搬到一公里以外的地方，不要让我们听到你们的谈话内容。  
哲洛斯：会长英明，他们在的话，一定会一直挑剔饭菜的毛病，让所有人都吃不好。  
米诺斯：……  
艾亚哥斯：尊敬的会长，其实我对饭菜并不是很挑剔，至少不像米诺斯那样挑剔。  
巴连达因：但高中生不许饮酒，你却一定要喝酒对吗？  
艾亚哥斯：我们不是普通的高中生。  
潘多拉：拉达曼迪斯，你和他们一起去一公里以外吃饭。  
拉达：尊敬的会长，这又是为什么？  
巴比隆：因为你一定会就吃饭问题开赌局，比如说会长吃了多少口喝了多少水。  
潘多拉：路拿，你也和他们过去。  
路拿：尊敬的会长，我不明白……  
女王：在女士面前无节制地吃甜食，是不礼貌的行为。  
潘多拉：卡隆，你也过去。  
卡隆：尊敬的会长，我不会开赌局的！我用我的钱包发誓！  
莱米：就算你不开赌局，不停地说这块肉多少欧那片叶子多少钱，也是件扫兴的事。  
潘多拉：好了，他们都走了，大家可以安心地吃饭了。  
属下们：尊敬的会长，谢谢您，您太体贴了！  
\--------------------------------------------------  
美食家点评：  
哈伦威德：每次跟你一起用餐，我都觉得舒服。  
阿黛拉：同感。  
哈伦威德：你虽然以素食为主，却不排斥美食。  
阿黛拉：我们都是美食家。  
哈伦威德：不如我们说说各自最欣赏的厨师吧，你家那几个都不错。  
阿黛拉：比不上你家那几十个。我习惯在家里吃饭，欣赏的厨师很多，最好奇的有一个。  
哈伦威德：？  
阿黛拉：圣西尔蔷薇中的老五，我听人说她的厨艺非常完美。  
哈伦威德：这是小道消息吧？  
阿黛拉：是内部消息哦。  
哈伦威德：我无法理解。  
阿黛拉：我也一直不能理解。你最欣赏的厨师是？  
哈伦威德：一个叫阿特里耶的人。  
阿黛拉：三大名医之首？  
哈伦威德：没错，这个人在任何时候都不会委屈自己，所以他是建筑大师——只给自己盖房子，顶级厨师——只给自己做饭……  
阿黛拉：只给自己做饭？那你是怎么知道的？  
哈伦威德：有一次我们去野外冒险，粮食没了，只能吃他烤的蜥蜴。  
阿黛拉：蜥蜴？  
哈伦威德：是啊……就连蜥蜴他都能做出大餐的质感。  
阿黛拉：真……了不起。  
\-------------------------------------------------  
附赠个温馨的FZ。  
艾斯：你买这么多菜谱做什么？  
亨德尔：全方位征服需要全方位准备，从今天起，我要成为一个厨师。  
艾斯：你除了煮咖啡还能做什么？别把房子烧了。  
亨德尔：艾斯你要对我有信心。  
艾斯：我有，所以我对你说了上面那句话。

克莱因：亨德尔你在做什么？  
亨德尔：将军上次说不能忍受食堂的伙食，我来给您改善一下。  
克莱因：我很感动……你不觉得你放的糖太多了？  
亨德尔：这不是盐吗？  
克莱因：……还是我来吧。

艾斯：于是你吃了他一顿饭？  
亨德尔：活在世上太美好了。  
艾斯：好吃吗？  
亨德尔：任何大厨无法比拟的爱的味道，我太幸福了。  
吉尔伯特：克莱因将军是孤儿，做饭不成问题。  
艾斯：你要给谁打电话？  
亨德尔：情敌——耶恩吗？昨天晚上我在将军房里吃了晚饭，他亲手做的，味道不错。  
艾斯：你不觉得自己无聊吗！？


	14. 学派中调情指数谁最高

撒加：买下你，把你关进笼子里，不放你出来。  
被调情者反应：做噩梦。  
调情指数：语言尚可，方式亟待加强，二星，有潜力。  
★★

沙加：好吧，允许你服侍我一辈子。  
被调情者反应：杀人未遂。  
调情指数：语言、表情、表达方式、实际效果、没有一方面过关。调情能力为零。  
○

艾俄洛斯：（吸烟，走过一妩媚女子身侧，夹烟的手指微侧，女子被烟味吸引，看）  
被调情者反应：立刻跟上去递酒。  
调情指数：不着一字，尽得风流，五星！  
★★★★★

阿布罗狄：保护公主的王子有没有奖励呢？| 亲爱的，我们是天生一对。| 你为什么不承认呢？  
被调情者反应：蓄意谋杀。  
调情指数：各方面都没问题，就是没效果。于是降级，四星。  
★★★★

穆：小人。  
被调情者反应：伪君子。  
调情指数：这种“大家都当是调情他还能一本正经”，是一种迟钝还是一种本领？基于穆会逗女孩子开心，给两星吧。  
★★

米罗：烤肉，递上去，趴耳朵说：喜欢你。弹琴，抱过来，趴耳边说：送你的。看对方，一小时，趴耳边说：没看够，怎么办？  
被调情者反应：手足无措。  
调情指数：花样百出，稍嫌青涩，四星半，潜力股。  
★★★★☆

卡妙：收拾东西跟我走。  
被调情者反应：有你就够了，走吧！  
调情指数：功力为零，效果为一百，于是，三星吧。  
★★★

艾欧利亚：偷偷看穿新泳衣的魔铃，偷看，偷看，偷看。  
被调情者反应：看够了没？  
调情指数：至少能让对方知道他在做什么，二星半。  
★★☆

迪斯：领带不是这么系。要这么绕，喂，头别靠这么近，求吻吗？然后这样系，喂，手别抓那么紧，撑不住吗？然后这么拉，喂，你什么眼神？这可不怪我……嗯……  
被调情者反应：（飞刀）系个领带都不老实！  
调情指数：能力一百，效果不如能力，于是四星半。  
★★★★☆

修罗：学会（游泳）没？还没会？不成体统，你说怎么办？  
被调情者反应：兽性大发……  
调情指数：从实际效果上，这是四星级的。  
★★★★

亚尔迪：得不到的感情用来回味，得到的感情才能用来生活。生活总比回味更有希望。  
被调情者反应：也对，我是该移情别恋了，对面这个真不错呀！  
调情指数：也算是杀人于无形，至少四星了。基于本人没有意愿，于是降到三星半。  
★★★☆

加隆：（搂肩膀，坏笑）秘书，今早我没吃饭。  
被调情者反应：你知不知道这是吃软饭？！（如果没有朱利安少爷我一定会喜欢会长。）  
调情指数：脸皮够厚，三星以上。无心恋爱，保持三星。  
★★


	15. 如何威胁外交部长

撒加：穆是一个很难被威胁的人，不过，如果要求他做什么，直接说就行，为什么要威胁？  
沙加：这是在以他好性格假象作为威胁，如果他不想戳穿自己的伪善，只能答应。  
阿布罗狄：我认为穆不是伪善。  
米罗：没错，他只伪笑脸，明明为难还笑得像朵花，让人觉得不去麻烦他会于心不安。  
亚尔迪：能者多劳，穆懂的东西多，又可靠，大家都信任他！  
卡妙：好人为什么不长命？答案只有一个，累死的。  
修罗：不会拒绝别人是优柔寡断的表现，不成体统！  
艾俄洛斯：会缝衣服的男人没有男性自觉，事情自己都会做，我们还要女人做什么？穆，你要是我弟弟，我一天收拾你二十遍。  
艾欧利亚：没人想做你弟弟，我觉得我们跑题了，我认为威胁穆其实很简单，把他的小徒弟抓来……  
艾俄洛斯：你竟然也懂这些歪门邪道。  
艾欧利亚：把他的小徒弟抓来哭闹，所要两万五千欧元，他为了避免出现这情况，肯定什么都会答应。  
米罗：非常有道理，同理，我们还可以绑架他的未婚妻，他的未婚妻一来，副会长又要不正常，他为了避免出现这种情况，肯定什么都答应。  
撒加：他的徒弟和未婚妻都有超能力，你们未必是对手，这两个方法可行性低。  
艾欧利亚：他有狗！我们抓狗！  
米罗：算了吧，狗和咱们的外部加上副会长相处了三年，早学会他们那一套伪君子加小人技术，我们还是小心那两只狗才对。  
迪斯：威胁他？太简单了，你们看着，（对穆）穆，喂，帮我把这个炸药定时系统拆了，这是个细致活。  
穆：……，我今天很忙。  
迪斯：你不拆我就把生物园的熊猫烤了吃。你以为老子赔不起熊猫？  
穆：……（开始拆）


	16. 灵魂交换的N种可能

1  
鹦鹉：哲学是世界上最有智慧的学问，你们人类不懂。  
艾俄洛斯：今晚吃什么？  
修罗：鹦鹉肉。  
米罗：现在就下锅炖吧。  
毛毛草草：喵喵喵喵喵喵喵~  
艾欧利亚：炖副会长就行了！不要为难一只鹦鹉！  
迪斯：对，把副会长一起炖了！  
鹦鹉：爱情是世界上最莫名其妙的事物，你们人类不懂。  
穆：你懂？  
撒加：谁教的？  
阿布罗狄：不是我！  
卡妙：肯定也不是体育部处男。  
亚尔迪：难道是副会长？  
沙加：……  
众人：噗哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！  
2  
鹦鹉：嘲笑别人的人一定会被别人嘲笑，你们人类真不谦虚。  
米罗：好好好我们谦虚，请鹦鹉同学为我们讲解爱情的含义。  
撒加：讲不明白就下锅吗？  
艾俄洛斯：我可以对你施行安乐死。  
亚尔迪：大家不要恐吓小动物。  
卡妙：都成精了，还小动物？  
穆：近朱者赤近墨者黑。  
艾欧利亚：喂喂！别打我家鹦鹉的主意——副会长你能不能说句话！鹦鹉变成这样你也有责任！  
迪斯：全是他的责任吧。  
沙加：人类的丑恶面目暴露无遗。  
阿布罗狄：修罗你拿刀做什么……  
修罗：现在就执行安乐死。  
3  
鹦鹉：我说的话自有我的道理。  
艾欧利亚：好吧好吧你继续说。  
鹦鹉：你们人类说过，爱情，就是寻找自己的另一半。  
迪斯：我觉得副会长教不出这种话。  
米罗：他要是懂这种话，早把外部搞定了。  
迪斯：难道是外部教的？  
米罗：哈哈，别人寻找另一半，他找另四瓣。  
迪斯：说得好！  
鹦鹉：你们人类幻想过，爱情，就是将自己完全当做对方，将对方完全当做自己。  
卡妙：将对方的钱当做自己的钱吧。  
撒加：卡妙你真敬业。  
亚尔迪：卡妙不要开口闭口都是钱。  
鹦鹉：你们人类叫嚷过，爱情，就是忘了自己，只想着对方。  
沙加：高级瑜珈吗？  
艾欧利亚：没你的事！别插嘴！  
阿布罗狄：我们换种说法吧，鹦鹉同学，你认为什么是爱情呢？  
鹦鹉：我不知道。  
众人：准备晚饭，今晚吃鹦鹉肉！  
毛毛草草：喵喵喵喵喵喵喵！  
4  
鹦鹉：如果你们还想知道爱情是什么，就停止你们手中的动作。  
米罗：你不是不懂吗？  
鹦鹉：那是因为我还没有碰到令我心仪的鹦鹉。我问一个问题，就能准确推断出你们的爱情等级。  
阿布罗狄：爱情还有等级？  
鹦鹉：没错。  
艾俄洛斯：你如果再管不好这只鸟，下个月零用钱扣一半！  
艾欧利亚：要我管鸟，你这个执行者应该先管好副会长！  
艾俄洛斯：这不是我的工作。  
撒加：雅典学派倡导个性自由。  
亚尔迪：我们听听鹦鹉同学的高论吧。  
修罗：直接宰了，还等什么。  
迪斯：好吧，鹦鹉同学，你要问什么？  
鹦鹉：这个问题就是，如果你和你的爱人交换了灵魂，你会做什么？  
卡妙：交换灵魂？  
穆：是说可以使用对方的身体吗？  
鹦鹉：没错。  
米罗：哦，那可惨了，有四个女朋友的怎么办啊？灵魂四等分？——别瞪我，我替副会长说的。  
艾欧利亚：哦，那可惨了，有一堆女朋友的怎么办啊？灵魂剁成肉末？——别瞪我，我替我未来嫂子说的！  
5  
鹦鹉：人类们，说吧。  
阿布罗狄：我真希望你是只有魔力的鹦鹉，说的是事实而不是问题。  
鹦鹉：我是一只有自知之明的鹦鹉，不考虑超现实因素，你先来回答吧。  
阿布罗狄：我想想，如果我能使用卡妙的身体的话……  
米罗：嗯？  
阿布罗狄：我是说如果我能使用穆的身体的话……  
迪斯：副会长瞪你了哦！  
沙加：我没有。  
迪斯：你有！我看到了！  
沙加：没有。  
迪斯：有！  
撒加：别吵！  
阿布罗狄：当然，如果我能使用撒加的身体的话……  
撒加：你要做什么？  
阿布罗狄：动用能够动用的一切力量，解除……  
撒加：你做梦。  
迪斯：瞧你那点出息。  
阿布罗狄：你要做什么呢？  
迪斯：我会拿起照相机摄像机，把自己关在房间。拍我爱看的各种表情动作。  
修罗（抽刀）  
米罗：你简直就是指路的明灯啊！  
阿布罗狄：就是说你也要这么做吗？  
米罗：不做白不做嘛，我要先对着镜头笑一个。  
沙加：你确定他还有笑神经？  
亚尔迪：卡妙你呢？如果能用米罗的身体，你做什么？  
卡妙：到银行把他所有的存款转到我名下，卖掉他的车。  
米罗：……  
艾欧利亚：你们这群人真不地道。  
米罗：那你说说你要做什么？  
艾欧利亚：我为什么要告诉你？  
迪斯：不敢说吧。  
阿布罗狄：艾欧利亚很纯情。  
穆：也许只是想看看对方的日记。  
艾欧利亚：你怎么知道！  
穆：……  
艾欧利亚：我不会真看的！  
穆：你还不是想看……  
6  
艾欧利亚：沙加，如果你有穆的身体，你会做什么？  
沙加：对每个对他说谢谢的人多说一句话。  
撒加：什么话？  
沙加：具体问题具体分析。  
迪斯：尊敬的外部！您辛苦了！  
沙加：不客气，你们要是有用点我也不用这么辛苦。  
米罗：亲爱的外部，谢谢你来我们部门帮忙！这件事只有你才能解决的这么好！  
沙加：没关系，世界上有我解决不好的事吗？  
艾欧利亚：外交部长你真帅！做我的男朋友吧！  
沙加：我家里已经有四个了，你要做第五个我也不反对。  
沉默。  
撒加：真言……真可怕……  
阿布罗狄：的确可怕。  
艾俄洛斯：太可怕了。  
修罗：只是条件反射吧？  
亚尔迪：所以才是真言。  
阿布罗狄：我们换个话题吧。  
7  
鹦鹉：你们已经认清自己的丑陋面目了对吗？  
米罗：你倒是给我说说什么叫不丑陋？  
卡妙：我更好奇你会做什么？  
亚尔迪：我？  
卡妙：就是你！  
迪斯：哦……可怕的恋童癖。  
修罗：不要乱说！  
亚尔迪：大家不要乱开玩笑，那真的只是个小女孩。  
卡妙：换个说法，如果你能使用这个小女孩的身体，你会做什么？  
亚尔迪：多吃点青菜啊，她太挑食了！  
阿布罗狄：鹦鹉同学，你认为这很丑陋吗？  
鹦鹉：也许这是哥哥对妹妹的关怀。  
阿布罗狄：好吧，穆，你能使用沙加身体的话，要做什么？  
穆：要做什么？  
米罗：打击报复。  
艾欧利亚：砸烂游戏机。  
迪斯：拿着照相机进房间——  
艾俄洛斯：修罗扔刀的速度好像越来越快了。  
撒加：听穆说话。  
穆：他平时做什么我就做什么好了。  
米罗：你就不能做点有创意的？  
穆：他什么时候做过有创意的事？  
阿布罗狄：那么鹦鹉同学，你怎么说？  
鹦鹉：这个不算。  
阿布罗狄：为什么？因为是沙加的爱人？  
鹦鹉：没错，他是你们这群人类中唯一一个能和我交流的人，他的眼光自然高于你们。你们这群人类再努力二十年，也许能达到他的水准。  
阿布罗狄：……  
迪斯&艾欧利亚&米罗：晚餐炖鹦鹉！


	17. 动物们的聚会

鹦鹉：开会了。报数！  
毛毛：1！  
草草：2~  
CC：3。  
罗摩：4。屋子里的猫是不是多了点？  
BB：5！狗拿耗子就行了！你管猫多不多！  
舒舒：6，拜托，我是熊猫。  
晗晗：7，同上。  
罗琳：8，我是猫头鹰。  
格路卑罗斯：9，我是来看热闹的，不是来避难的。  
悉多：10。此地无银三百两，你们家大小姐又要开家庭音乐会吧？  
格路卑罗斯：那也比某只死活要嫁给你们副会的熊猫强一百倍！  
晗晗：我发誓我是冤枉的！根本没有这回事！  
鹦鹉：作者是这么说的！  
晗晗：作者她精神不正常你们也精神不正常吗？  
BB：安全部长也是这么说的！  
晗晗：安全部长说的话也能信吗？！  
草草：副会长没反驳，他默认了。  
晗晗：我是穆先生的！  
罗摩：那我是谁的……  
悉多：你是我的。  
CC：舒舒，你没意见吗？晗晗要嫁给穆先生……  
舒舒：请律师解除婚约……我就说娃娃亲不靠谱。  
CC：不要离婚啊，离婚后还要找下一个，那么多熊猫给你写情书，你选哪个啊？  
晗晗：你唯恐天下不乱！  
BB：我妹子是好心。  
草草：天知道……  
鹦鹉：根据我周密的推测，晗晗的确要嫁给副会长。理由有三：1，她经常被副会长踢，却没报复；2、副会长没有反驳安全部长说的话，这是默认；3、舒舒晗晗常年感情不和，夫妻离心。  
晗晗：胡扯！罗琳也经常被他们那个会长虐待！  
毛毛：罗琳你……  
草草：OMG  
CC：罗琳姐姐……  
BB：好像有这么回事。  
鹦鹉：原来你要嫁给加隆会长？很好，你的眼光比晗晗好多了。  
罗摩：的确是这样。


	18. 米罗的恶搞游戏•1——你，来我房间

众所周知，米罗是个喜欢恶作剧的人，他会想出各种鬼点子捉弄他人。比如，他和撒加打赌，赌输的人要按照对方吩咐做一件小事。有一天，撒加输了。  
米罗：会长，请你去和公寓的每个人说一句话。  
撒加：什么话？  
米罗：你，来我房间。  
撒加：……  
米罗：愿赌服输！身为会长不能言而无信！  
撒加：……

撒加：你。  
迪斯：有事？  
撒加：来我房间。  
迪斯：啥？  
撒加：来我房间。  
迪斯：你说啥！？  
撒加：……  
迪斯：你想干什么？你不会想潜规则我吧！老子是修罗的人！！  
叮咣咣，咚铛铛……  
米罗：会长大人，您下手太重了吧？太重了吧？

撒加：修罗。  
修罗（刚进公寓）：会长？  
撒加：你来我房间。  
修罗：是。  
迪斯：撒加你别逼我跟你势不两立！  
修罗：你不去？  
迪斯：……，你知不知道这个公寓的房间是做什么的？  
修罗：做作业，睡觉。  
迪斯：知道后一个还敢进去！不怕被潜规则吗！  
修罗：你以为会长是你吗？  
撒加：原来……  
米罗：修罗你被……  
鹦鹉：潜规则！潜规则！  
修罗：晚上喝鹦鹉汤。

撒加：你。  
艾俄洛斯：有事？  
撒加：来我房间。  
艾俄洛斯：……  
撒加：……  
艾俄洛斯（点烟）：有些事我早就想跟你说清楚。  
撒加：什么？  
艾俄洛斯：不要利用你身为会长的身份便利，随便叫手下去你的房间。你年纪也不小了吧？能不能有点自知之明！你以为谁都有闲心去你房间跟你学唱歌？  
撒加：|||  
米罗&迪斯（自我催眠ING）：我没笑……我绝对没笑……我发誓我没笑……

鹦鹉：回来了！回来了！  
阿布罗狄：副会，鹦鹉看到你就特别高兴。  
卡妙：物以类聚，垃圾。  
米罗：会长，请——卡妙就算了，我通融一次。  
撒加：愿赌服输，我还是按规矩来吧。  
米罗：不用不用，真不用！  
撒加：卡妙，你，来我房间。  
卡妙（向外走）：知道了。  
摩托发动声，鸽子拍翅膀声。  
撒加：……  
修罗：他走了。  
迪斯：他风驰电掣地走了。  
米罗：他风驰电掣地走去了哪里？  
沙加：谜。  
艾俄洛斯（吐烟圈）：他只是被吓傻了吧。  
阿布罗狄（自言自语）：我大概猜到他去哪了。

鹦鹉：回来了回来了！  
艾俄洛斯：这只唯恐天下不乱的鸟怎么还活着？  
修罗：它活不过今晚。  
穆：晚上好，（看），你们在大厅做什么？  
亚尔迪：什么情况？  
米罗：欢迎外部归来！会长！请！  
撒加：沙加，你来我房间。  
沙加：我不去。  
迪斯：会长太没面子了，副会长你就不能委婉点？  
沙加：我不去。当初说处罚的时候，规定我打扫的是公共区域，我不打扫你的房间。  
艾俄洛斯：单细胞到这种程度，也真为难你了。  
米罗：副会长我劝你一句，智商本来就不高，别再分给那只鹦鹉了。

撒加：穆，你来我房间。亚尔迪，你来我房间。  
米罗：会长，这也太狡猾了吧？要分别说才行！  
撒加：好。穆，你来我房间。  
穆（惊讶）：会长……  
撒加：亚尔迪，你来我房间。  
亚尔迪：会长，就算我和穆都去……  
撒加：？  
沙加：也扫不干净吧……  
撒加：你们在说什么？  
穆：会长，您的房间，该怎么说……  
亚尔迪：会长您行行好吧……  
撒加：你们在说什么？  
艾俄洛斯（冷笑吐烟圈）：你那房间是人类能打扫的吗？  
沙加、穆、亚尔迪默默点头。  
撒加：我的房间怎么了？  
迪斯：这不是什么秘密吧？  
修罗：的确不是秘密。  
米罗：谁不知道会长的房间是由一座一座的垃圾山组成的。  
艾俄洛斯：是啊，从小就不许任何人进他房间，面子是最重要的。  
迪斯：房间里不知有多少菌种，亚尔迪不如你去看看吧。  
亚尔迪：不……不了……  
穆：会长，如果您真的需要，我们可以帮忙，但您能不能……保持？  
撒加（微笑）：这话你们听谁说的？  
亚尔迪：我听女生们闲聊说的。  
迪斯：八卦小报。  
米罗：文艺部内刊。  
修罗：校BBS。  
艾俄洛斯：你弟弟从小就这么说。  
撒加（微笑）：我就知道是他。  
全体发抖。

米罗：会长会长，别忙着打电话，还没完呢。  
阿布罗狄：轮也该轮到我了……  
撒加（装没听见，继续打电话）  
阿布罗狄（看撒加）  
撒加（装不知道，打电话。）  
米罗：这个可以通融，你不用说了。  
阿布罗狄：你针对性太明显了吧？  
米罗：有吗？  
迪斯：不是天天都进去吗？  
修罗：的确是。  
沙加：为什么还活着？  
穆：阿布罗狄的心理素质一向强。  
亚尔迪：阿布罗狄，我觉得你应该再检查一下身体，常年进垃圾房的人，身体……  
撒加：哪有垃圾房！  
艾俄洛斯：瞧，还在硬撑。  
撒加（看阿布罗狄）：你进去过吧？赶快解释清楚。  
阿布罗狄（装没听见，打电脑）  
迪斯：果然……  
修罗：自找的。  
米罗：同意。  
艾俄洛斯：不要利用你身为会长的身份便利，威胁手下做伪证！  
穆：阿布罗狄我佩服你。  
沙加：的确令人刮目相看。  
亚尔迪：你必须检查身体！必须！  
撒加（看阿布罗狄）  
阿布罗狄（装不知道，打电脑）

鹦鹉：回来了回来了最后一个回来了！  
艾欧利亚：你们围着阿布罗狄做什么？  
迪斯：探讨奇妙的人类，也许他是比副会长更加复杂的存在。  
米罗：我觉得副会长很简单，就一类人猿。  
沙加：是吗？那你哥哥是什么？三叶虫？你呢？草履虫？  
艾俄洛斯：吵什么吵，看戏！  
安静。  
撒加：艾欧利亚，你来我房间。  
艾欧利亚：撒加你不是最讨厌别人进你房间吗？  
米罗：你别管那么多。  
艾欧利亚：我知道了，你一定是和米罗打赌输了，才被他整的！  
撒加：你真是太聪明了。他们几个的智商加起来也不如一个你。  
艾欧利亚：那是当然！  
艾俄洛斯：你怎么会知道？  
艾欧利亚：……  
迪斯：肯定也被整过。  
穆：说说具体的。  
米罗：也没什么啊，就是让他抱着鹦鹉站在大街上对经过他身边的前二十个妞说一句话。  
撒加：他说的是什么话？  
鹦鹉：姐姐，请我喝杯咖啡吧！  
艾俄洛斯：这不就是变态吗？  
修罗：不成体统。  
迪斯：抱——抱着鹦鹉——姐姐！姐姐！哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
穆：你没给魔铃打电话吗？  
米罗：我立刻就打了！她正好是第二十个！  
撒加：我平衡了。

米罗：今天的娱乐到此结束，谢谢会长的配合。  
撒加：……  
迪斯：不错！非常好！有创意！是人才！申请加盟！  
米罗：没问题，我刚好想到一个……  
米罗和迪斯窃窃私语，其余人回房。数小时后。米罗电话响。  
撒加：米罗，你来我房间。  
米罗：我不要去垃圾房。  
撒加：我在公寓，你要去的地方——我转个电话给你——  
电话（17的声音）：主人，卡妙已经在您的办公室等了好几个小时，他看起来很不高兴。  
米罗：……  
迪斯：他怎么跑巴别娱乐去了？雅典学派里怎么净是些奇妙生物！  
撒加：17，你让卡妙不要着急，米罗马上就过去解释事情经过，这都是米罗的主意。  
米罗：……  
撒加：一路顺风，活着回来。  
迪斯：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！


	19. 人生观察•米罗（未完也许坑）

观察者：艾欧利亚  
前言：“人生观察”是雅典娜公学院有名的互动交流游戏，同一宿舍、同一班级的新生都会在学长们的教导下开始尝试了解某个人的性格、人生经历、爱好、特长等等，据说这个游戏产生了众多死党、好友、欢喜冤家、死对头……这个游戏最好玩的地方不是观察的过程，而是观察人要写一份详细的观察书发放给熟人，学校最受欢迎的风云人物们都有过被观察的经历，被观察者可以选择“配合观察+接受询问+可以对观察书提出修改意见”或“被观察+不接受询问+无权过问观察者推论”中的一种模式。  
观察记录：  
一  
今天早晨，有工人进入修罗的房间，搬走一张坏掉的床，迪斯得意洋洋地吹着口哨，修罗面无表情，我在想象力能够到达的范围内猜测了昨晚在那个房间发生的事，头皮发麻。公寓里的最爱胡言乱语的人正在吹口哨，最爱说刻薄话的人正在喂鹦鹉（他竟然喂鹦鹉……话说我家的鹦鹉好像越来越刻薄了……），最爱没事找事的人，也就是我的观察对象米罗，正坐在餐桌前发愣，他没有吃什么东西，只是看着卡妙的脸，似乎那是冰激凌做的，在卡妙勃然大怒，拎书包走人之后，米罗凑到迪斯身边，刚想说什么，看了修罗一眼，改成窃窃私语，迪斯那欲盖弥彰的声音不时荼毒我们的耳朵，撩拨修罗的怒气，只听他说：  
“虽说是朋友，这些事可不能随便传授。”  
“我最近手头不方便，不如你卖量车？”  
“好吧好吧，既然你这样诚心诚意，我也不能为难你，这个事嘛”  
修罗在满桌子竖着耳朵偷听的人中放下一杯牛奶，咔的一声，有点像拉保险栓。  
修罗看了迪斯一眼说：“今天开始，禁止你和他有任何形式的接触。”  
迪斯做出幸福陶醉的表情说：“你吃醋了？以我的眼光哪看得上这种败家子兼半处男？”  
“禁止你跟他说话。短信也不行。被我发现的话……”修罗的眼神意味深长，我又觉得头皮发麻。  
“那要是不说话，有没有奖励，比如——”做了不少手势，头皮更麻。  
“再说吧。”  
迪斯露出了豹子藏起羚羊尸体慢慢吃的笑容，看米罗还在眼巴巴地瞅他，立刻凶悍起来，颇有菜市场无良商贩强卖还要多收钱的气势：“看什么看！没见过模范男友啊！去去，这块糖给你，去去。”把咖啡边的方糖扔给米罗，缠着修罗甜言蜜语去了。  
难怪喝咖啡不需要糖，体内糖分太多了。修罗都快被腻晕了。  
米罗露出失落的表情，凑到修罗身边，打开手机亮出几张照片。都是他们文艺部的漂亮女生，米罗对修罗说，这些女生是迪斯最近一段时间经常勾搭的。  
“你竟然还照了相！！”迪斯立刻变成了被揪住尾巴的猫，全身的毛大概都竖了起来。  
修罗面色如常，但我认为那是地震前的宁静，于是我和撒加他们一样，识时务地拿起面包逃出公寓，迪斯似乎想跟我们一起走，被米罗一脚踢了回去。  
观察结果一：没事不要得罪米罗，睚眦必报。  
二  
今天是漫长的一天。  
观察时间是二十四小时，于是我不得不随时跟着我的好友，缺点数不清优点没几个的文艺部长米罗同学。  
要我说，米罗这个人有时候真是婆婆妈妈，不就是几个姿势吗？不会自己看自己总结吗？竟然一整天都在对安全部长威逼利诱，实在不像话。而且，弄坏了床还要买新的，多不经济！  
我坦率地说出了我的意见，他却斜了我一眼说：“当然是弄坏他的床。”  
“那卡妙会杀了你的！”  
“不，他没地方睡以后就会天天在我房间。”  
“我觉得他会去阿布罗狄房间。”说真的卡妙和阿布罗狄的关系真不是一般的好，我昨天还看到阿布罗狄帮卡妙系领带。  
米罗不说话了，然后他抓住魔铃，给魔铃看他手机上的照片。那是我在给体操组的女生指导动作，我发誓我扶着那个女生的腰的时候没有任何邪念！魔铃一定会相信我的！  
魔铃已经三个小时没跟我说话了……  
米罗你个混蛋！  
观察结果二：混蛋！混蛋！混蛋！  
三  
如果友谊也能当饭吃，米罗一定会让我消化不良。  
这种确定目标勇往直前什么招式都敢用脸不红气不喘确定的目标没有任何意义的人。  
已经十二个小时了，自从他看到那张床，就在纠结如何制造一张同样的床，他缠着迪斯一直问一直问，迪斯偷偷地和他说，说的内容简直是吹牛，他竟然还是不得要领。  
迪斯没辙了，不怀好意地瞅着米罗说：“我想这不是技术问题，是实力问题。”  
然后他们开始打架，真没素质，我最多为早上的三明治和米罗打过，瞧瞧他们的打架理由，啧。  
打到最后，迪斯说：“文艺部长，您另请高明，我教不了您这种学生。”  
这句话提醒了米罗，他兴高采烈地放开迪斯，抢走阿布罗狄的自行车（还好我动作快也跳上去了）直奔校外。  
“你去哪？”  
“去找我老师！”  
“你不会……让他教你这个吧？”  
“废话！我都叫他老师了！他怎么能吝啬！”  
“哪个老师还教这种东西！”  
“我的老师和你的老师，能是一个素质吗？”竟然还说得很得意！你知不知道你老师是我老师的副官！  
我不再说话，存心等着看他被维里西莫副官教训，印象中非常严肃正派万能被克莱因赞不绝口的维里西莫副官听到这个要求后，果然严肃正派地说：“想弄翻床？直接用枪扫SHE。”  
爽，要看的就是米罗一脸吞生鸡蛋的表情。  
“我不是那个意思，是问与爱人交流的技巧。”  
“这个啊！”维里西莫副官恍然大悟，随即揽过米罗的肩膀开始滔滔不绝地……传授。什么空对地地对空包抄围剿突破马奇诺登陆诺曼底，米罗这家伙竟然还嫌恶地对我挥挥手，让我去找克莱因！我才不去呢！  
这么好的事都不让我听，他算什么朋友！  
观察结果三：小气得要命。


	20. 穆和神兽

神兽：孩子，我可以实现以下任意一个心愿：A各项全能，没有做不到的事B兼具善良与力量的完美男人C有一个美丽强大充满智慧的爱人。  
穆：ABC！  
神兽：好吧，我答应你，不过要打个折扣。A所有能力都为他人服务B没人信C没人类常识。  
穆：！（不知他有没有默念神兽的尊名……）


End file.
